The invention, generally, relates to computer graphics and, more particularly, to a new and improved method and apparatus for rendering images of three-dimensional scenes using z-buffering.
Rendering is the process of making a perspective image of a scene from a stored geometric model. The rendered image is a two-dimensional array of pixels, suitable for display.
The model is a description of the objects to be rendered in the scene stored as graphics primitives, most typically as mathematical descriptions of polygons together with other information related to the properties of the polygons. Part of the rendering process is the determination of occlusion, whereby the objects and portions of objects occluded from view by other objects in the scene are eliminated.
As the performance of polygon rendering systems advances, the range of practical applications grows, fueling demand for ever more powerful systems capable of rendering ever more complex scenes. There is a compelling need for low-cost high-performance systems capable of handling scenes with high depth complexity, i.e., densely occluded scenes (for example, a scene in which ten polygons overlap on the screen at each pixel, on average).
There is presently an obstacle to achieving high performance in processing densely occluded scenes. In typical computer graphics systems, the model is stored on a host computer which sends scene polygons to a hardware rasterizer which renders them into the rasterizer=s dedicated image memory. When rendering densely occluded scenes with such systems, the bandwidth of the rasterizer=s image memory is often a performance bottleneck.
Traffic between the rasterizer and its image memory increases in approximate proportion to the depth complexity of the scene. Consequently, frame rate decreases in approximate proportion to depth complexity, resulting in poor performance for densely occluded scenes.
A second potential bottleneck is the bandwidth of the bus connecting the host and the rasterizer, since the description of the scene may be very complex and needs to be sent on this bus to the rasterizer every frame. Although memory and bus bandwidth has been increasing steadily, processor speed has been increasing faster than associated memory and bus speeds.
Consequently, bandwidth limitations can become relatively more acute over time. In the prior art, designers of hardware rasterizers have addressed the bottleneck between the rasterizer and its image memory in two basic ways: increasing image-memory bandwidth through interleaving and reducing bandwidth requirements by using smart memory.
Interleaving is commonly employed in high-performance graphics work stations. For example, the SGI Reality Engine achieves a pixel fill rate of roughly 80 megapixels per second using 80 banks of memory.
An alternative approach to solving the bandwidth problem is called, the smart memory technique. One example of this technique is the Pixel-Planes architecture. The memory system in this architecture takes as input a polygon defined by its edge equations and writes all of the pixels inside the polygon, so the effective bandwidth is very high for large polygons.
Another smart-memory approach is “FBRAM,” a memory-chip architecture with on-chip support for z-buffering and compositing. With such a chip, the read-modify-write cycle needed for z-buffering can be replaced with only writes, and as a result, the effective drawing bandwidth is higher than standard memory.
All of these methods improve performance, but they involve additional expense, and they have other limitations. Considering cost first, these methods are relatively expensive which precludes their use in low-end PC and consumer systems that are very price sensitive.
A typical low-cost three-dimensional rasterization system consists of a single rasterizer chip connected to a dedicated frame-buffer memory system, which in turn consists of a single bank of memory. Such a system cannot be highly interleaved because a full-screen image requires only a few memory chips (one 16 megabyte memory chip can store a 1024 by 1024 by 16 bit image), and including additional memory chips is too expensive.
Providing smart memory, such as FBRAM, is an option, but the chips usually used here are produced in much lower volumes than standard memory chips and are often considerably more expensive. Even when the cost of this option is justified, its performance can be inadequate when processing very densely occluded scenes.
Moreover, neither interleaving nor smart memory addresses the root cause of inefficiency in processing densely occluded scenes, which is that most work is expended processing occluded geometry. Conventional rasterization needs to traverse every pixel on every polygon, even if a polygon is entirely occluded.
Hence, there is a need to incorporate occlusion culling into hardware renderers, by which is meant culling of occluded geometry before rasterization, so that memory traffic during rasterization is devoted to processing only visible and nearly visible polygons. Interleaving, smart memory, and occlusion culling all improve performance in processing densely occluded scenes, and they can be used together or separately.
While occlusion culling is new to hardware for z-buffering, it has been employed by software rendering algorithms. One important class of such techniques consists of hierarchical culling methods that operate in both object space and image space. Hierarchical object-space culling methods include the “hierarchical visibility” algorithm which organizes scene polygons in an octree and traverses octree cubes in near-to-far occlusion order, culling cubes if their front faces are occluded. A similar strategy for object-space culling that works for architectural scenes is to organize a scene as rooms with “portals” (openings such as doors and windows), which permits any room not containing the viewpoint to be culled if its portals are occluded.
Both the hierarchical visibility method and the “rooms and portals” method require determining whether a polygon is visible without actually rendering it, an operation that will be referred to as a visibility query or v-query. For example, whether an octree cube is visible can be established by performing v-query on its front faces.
The efficiency of these object-space culling methods depends on the speed of v-query, so there is a need to provide fast hardware support.
Hierarchical image-space culling methods include hierarchical z-buffering and hierarchical polygon tiling with coverage masks, both of which are loosely based on Warnock's recursive subdivision algorithm.
With hierarchical z-buffering, z-buffer depth samples are maintained in a z-pyramid having N×N decimation from level to level (see N. Greene, M. Kass, and G. Miller, “Hierarchical Z-Buffer Visibility,” Proceedings of SIGGRAPH '93, July 1993). The finest level of the z-pyramid is an ordinary z-buffer. At the other levels of the pyramid, each z-value is the farthest z in the corresponding N×N region at the adjacent finer level. To maintain the z-pyramid, whenever a z-value in the finest level is changed, that value is propagated through the coarser levels of the pyramid.
Since each entry in the pyramid represents the farthest visible z within a square region of the screen, a polygon is occluded within a pyramid cell if its nearest point within the cell is behind the corresponding z-pyramid value. Thus, often a polygon can be shown to be occluded by mapping it to the smallest enclosing z-pyramid cell and making a single depth comparison.
When this test fails to cull a polygon, visibility can be established definitively by subdividing the enclosing image cell into an N×N grid of subcells and by comparing polygon depth to z-pyramid depth within the subcells.
Recursive subdivision continues in subcells where the polygon is potentially visible, ultimately finding the visible image samples on a polygon or proving that the polygon is occluded. Since this culling procedure only traverses image cells where a polygon is potentially visible, it can greatly reduce computation and z-buffer memory traffic, compared to conventional rasterization, which needs to traverse every image sample on a polygon, even if the polygon is entirely occluded.
Hierarchical z-buffering accelerates v-query as well as culling of occluded polygons.
Another algorithm that performs image-space culling with hierarchical depth comparisons is described by Latham in U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,110, “Method for tree-structured hierarchical occlusion in image generators,” April, 1996. Although Latham's algorithm does not employ a full-screen z-pyramid, it does maintain a depth hierarchy within rectangular regions of the screen which is maintained by propagation of depth values.
As an alternative to hierarchical z-buffering with a complete z-pyramid, a graphics accelerator could use a two-level depth hierarchy. Systems used for flight-simulation graphics can maintain a “zfar” value for each region of the screen.
The screen regions are called spans and are typically 2×8 pixels. Having spans enables “skip over” of regions where a primitive is occluded over an entire span.
Another rendering algorithm which performs hierarchical culling in image space is hierarchical polygon tiling with coverage masks. If scene polygons are traversed in near-to-far occlusion order, resolving visibility only requires storing a coverage bit at each raster sample rather than a depth value, and with hierarchical polygon tiling, this coverage information is maintained hierarchically in a coverage pyramid having N×N decimation from level to level.
Tiling is performed by recursive subdivision of image space, and since polygons are processed in near-to-far occlusion order, the basic tiling and visibility operations performed during subdivision can be performed efficiently with N×N coverage masks. This hierarchical tiling method can be modified to perform hierarchical z-buffering by maintaining a z-pyramid rather than a coverage pyramid and performing depth comparisons during the recursive subdivision procedure.
This modified version of hierarchical tiling with coverage masks is believed to be the fastest algorithm available for hierarchical z-buffering of polygons. However, for today's processors, such software implementations of this algorithm are not fast enough to render complex scenes in real time.
A precursor to hierarchical polygon tiling with coverage masks is Meagher's method for rendering octrees, which renders the faces of octree cubes in near-to-far occlusion order using a similar hierarchical procedure.
The ZZ-buffer algorithm is another hierarchical rendering algorithm. Although it does not perform z-buffering, it does maintain an image-space hierarchy of depth values to enable hierarchical occlusion culling during recursive subdivision of image space.
Yet another approach to culling has been suggested, one that renders a z-buffer image in two passes and only needs to shade primitives that are visible. In the first pass, all primitives are z-buffered without shading to determine which primitives are visible, and in the second pass, visible primitives are z-buffered with shading to producing a standard shaded image.
Although this suggested approach reduces the amount of work that must be done on shading, it is not an effective culling algorithm for densely occluded scenes because every pixel inside every primitive must be traversed at least once. In fact, this approach does not fall within an acceptable definition for occlusion culling, since it relies on pixel-by-pixel rasterization to establish visibility.
The object-space and image-space culling methods, described above, can alleviate bandwidth bottlenecks when rendering densely occluded scenes. Suppose that a host computer sends polygon records to a graphics accelerator which renders them with hierarchical z-buffering using its own z-pyramid.
Suppose, further, that the accelerator can perform v-query and report the visibility status of polygons to the host. With hierarchical z-buffering, occluded polygons can be culled with a minimum of computation and memory traffic with the z-pyramid, and since most polygons in densely occluded scenes are occluded, the reduction in memory traffic between the accelerator and its image memory can be substantial.
Hierarchical z-buffering also performs v-query tests on portals and bounding boxes with minimal computation and memory traffic, thereby supporting efficient object-space culling of occluded parts of the scene. While hierarchical z-buffering can improve performance, today's processors are not fast enough to enable software implementations of the traditional algorithm to render complex scenes in real time.
Thus there is a need for an efficient hardware architecture for hierarchical z-buffering.